


One Fine Morning

by OfWhelpsAndWizards



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin is not a morning person., Cute, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfWhelpsAndWizards/pseuds/OfWhelpsAndWizards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery: a bit of fluff and head cannon about Anduin and Wrathion in MoP, and some of their less dignified interactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fine Morning

"There, the last pieces, everything is in order." Indeed it was, always meticulous to details, it regularly took a very long time for plans to come to culmination for Wrathion. Today however, this would do.

Giving one last glance at the folly, making sure the table and chairs were centered, that Anduin's foot rest was there, that the Ju Hui game had all of its pieces, and two cups of Ginseng Tea were present and accounted for, Wrathion deemed it satisfactory.

Time to wake up the lucky human prince.

Shifting into his whelp form, Wrathion flew from Mason's Folly through the window into Anduin's room… Still dark, trust a human to be lazy when a perfectly good day was dawning. Landing beside Anduin, Wrathion began pawing the White Pawn's stomach. "Good morning, my tired friend, a new day comes!" Anduin did not stir at this, simply rolled to his side to escape the bothersome creature. At this, Wrathion was irked, but decided to try again, moving to his Anduin's ear the whelp said, "Many will rise today, but none will shine such as yourself young prince." At this, Anduin rolled onto his back, nearly squashing the small dragon sitting at his side. 

That's it, if words will not work, then Wrathion's actions would have to speak louder. Floating over to Anduin's stomach, the young whelp transformed into his mortal guise abruptly, if the sound of elongating bones did not wake Anduin, the now 145 pound two year old in full armor falling on top of him most certainly did.  
"Uhffff!" Anduin awoke to (for him) a very bad morning. The wind knocked out of him, and what felt like bruising on his abdominal area. The perpetrator sitting smugly, a look of accomplishment on his face. "Wrathion, what are you doing?" Turning to Anduin, "Isn't it obvious, dear prince, I'm waking you up." Grunting, the priest used all of his strength to get the dragon off of him. "I can see that, but why?" Looking over to the window, (were those claw marks on the wood?) Anduin saw that the sun still wasn't even up. It was a dark, cold, wet morning, and Anduin didn't even know why the obtrusive dragon was here. "What time is it even?" Smirking, Wrathion explained; "One question at a time Anduin. I have woken you up for breakfast at the folly, and a nice game of Ju Hui. To answer your second question, it is four. I expect you downstairs in fifteen minutes, I do not like to be kept waiting, I have your cane right here-" a pillow cut Wrathion off. "What would posses you to wake me up this early? I'm going back to bed!" Laying his head down on his remaining pillow, Anduin tried to get comfy, even with the dragon causing a sink hole in his bed. "Anduin, you accompany me on /my/ adventures, are protected by /my/ guards, and stay in /my/ tavern." At that last comment, an old Pandaren male yelled up "My tavern, you just scare away most of the other costumers!" 

It was Anduin who began to laugh first, Wrathion following a few seconds afterward. Tong was never as forgiving in the morning. "True true, I do stay here, and accompany you, but I could go down to Lion's Landing and get my own guards to protect me just as easily. My father is always more than ready to send them." At this, Wrathion worried, composing himself, he made his question a statement. "But, you won't. Right?" Anduin gave one of his carefree smiles, "just so long as small dragons let me sleep. After all, you did keep me up till two with your tirades. Let me sleep until six, that way we can watch the sun come up." Wrathion thought about it, about the way Anduin just gave away smiles as if they didn't cost him a thing, even when they did, about the way he was willing to compromise, and couldn't say no. "I'm not one to let up easy, dear prince, but what shall I do until then?" Anduin moved so that there was more room on the side Wrathion was siting on; it may be called a twin bed, but it was still made for a fully grown Pandaren. "You could always stay here. It's not as cold, and it's bad for one as young as yourself to not get enough sleep." "Hey, two in /dragon/ years!" 

Lying down in bed, Wrathion pulled Anduin close, the prince's back facing him. Listening to Anduin's soft breathes, Wrathion had to admit that Anduin made a wonderful healer. How Anduin could calm him down, and bring out small acts of kindness which had no ultimate purpose. He as a whelp could not sleep when it was so cold, and thus had set about making a lovely morning for Anduin when he couldn't have one himself. "Thank you, Anduin. It's very warm here." Listening to each other's heartbeats amplified by their closeness, Wrathion decided to game could wait, and drifted off. 

In Ju Hui, there are two winners after all. 

 

\----------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post on how dragon whelps often sleep in burning embers to stay warm, and listen to each other's heart beats (and their mother's) for comfort, I couldn't help but think about all that Wrathion had lost, and how tired he must be because of it.  
> I hope that on Draenor, our little Black Prince is not suffering from sleep deprivation.


End file.
